The paradise series: Forever young
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sasuke really wants to know who this boy really is and why he goes into the woods late at night. SasukeXyoung Orochimaru. Rated M.


**With work ahead of me, I have decided to post this up. It was in my system and it needed to get out XD**

**Summary: Sasuke always wondered who that weird, black haird boy was. He follows him one day and finds that his only source of food is a clear lake that is shrouded and covered with vines that seem as though they are something from a book. The boy has no parents but looks so healthy living alone that he could pass as a rich kid. Just who is he?**

**Pairing: SasukeXyoung Orochimaru.**

**Warning: just a few things that are considered M for saftey reasons ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't say anything to the lawyers.**

* * *

Sasuke's Pov~

I am Sasuke Uchiha. A second born and a smart ass. I am sixteen and in grade eleven. My girlfriend's name is...Orochimaru. Weird name for a boy but I don't care. He's cute for someone so young. I heard from other folks that he was the same age as me. This is where my journey begins. I will attempt to find out how old this kid really is and with any luck, make him my boyfriend.

It all started when I was thirteen. This boy always went into the woods and would come back late at night, I know because I stayed up that night, listening to my friend Naruto whine and complain about him and Sakura not getting together at all. Like I even cared what happened it that guy's life. I was staring out my window that night, watching the stars twinkle in the sky as much as they possibly could. I noticed the boy walking alone, going into the woods. Naruto left after half an hour, obviously knowing that I wasn't listening. At exactly twelve in the morning, the boy with such long and black and beautiful hair, came out of the woods, like he knew his way around through the woods. His face dazzled me that I thought he was a girl at first.

Never did he once look up at all to the sky but just kept going in a straight line. His skin was almost as pale as mine, and his eyes were a shade of golden yellow. His clothes looked so neat and clean and they never seemed to get worn out.

I made a promise that day, to myself that I would find this boy's house or hideout, where ever he may live and ask him only one question. Would he be mine?

So now, here I was...preparing for my ultimate adventure. I was just getting my outdoor shoes on, when I heard my brother call for me from the kitchen. I sighed loudly, hoping he would hear me and get the hint that I was a little busy with something. He did. With out any more delay, I put on my blue, two-in-one sweater, a coat that could be turned into a sweater, and headed out the white, windowed door. The only things I were bringing with me on this little trip was a few cereal bars and two bottles of spring water.

Little did I know, that the stuff I had with me, were not enough for the challenges that lied ahead for me. Not only was I lost, but I was a bit hungry and the cereal bars had done nothing but satisfy my teeth. I thought I was a goner when I accidentally got my foot caught in a bear trap that was tied to a tree, pulling me and my leg up to the branch of it. I could feel my head rushing with blood that was beginning to drain from my body.

When I thought I was done for, I mean a bear could have come around right? But no. Instead of a bear...it was that kid who I was looking for all this time. He just smiled at me and cut the rope with a small pocket knife. I tried to brace myself for the small drop but it hit my head with a sharp pain that caused me to groan.

"What are you doing?" The boy had a soft voice.

"I was...trying to look for a river around here, do you know where I can find one?"

"You're weird but a little funny, you should have brought a map with you, the lake I go to has...a special power" He led me onward, to a cave that I never knew existed and led me to a clear lake that was shining as bright as a diamond.

The cave that we had entered had now just been a memory, as I looked around to see all the green vines, the boy who was apparently my age, stood before the fairly large lake. He did not hesitate and began to take his clothes off. I was frozen to the ground while his pale body stood in front of me.

"You can come in if you want, but don't drink any of it...you do and you'll be immortal" I immediately began taking off my pile of clothing and jumped in beside him, not thinking of what he just said.

I noticed from just a glance that his underwear had been pulled off along with the rest of his outfit and I took this chance to get close to him. His body was smaller built than mine and it looked as though his body was as fragile as a glass cup. He looked at me with such innocent eyes and I felt like I was in a whole different dimension when I was with him.

"You're admireably cute when you're wet" I swirled him around with both my hands and gazed at his blushing face.

"What did you come into the woods for...this lake is the only thing out here" All I could answer with was a smirk.

"You" He blinked in confusion as we slowly put our heads together.

I didn't know what was happening with my heart. We both got out of the water and lied on the cave floor that was covered with vines from head to toe. We were both naked but comfortable with each other. He sat up with his hand on the side of his face, leaning over me like a girl would to their boyfriend. His index finger made little circles around my stomach. I could feel my lower member getting harder and hard as his finger travelled lower.

"Orochimaru...do you like me?"

"Maybe"

I grabbed his hand and sat up. I looked into his eyes once more before kissing him on the lips with full force. He didn't seem to mind it but he was getting harder. I pushed him down and devoured his neck with my lips.

The only thing he said had came out as a whisper.

_"Let us live forever..."_

* * *

A/n: For more like this don't be afraid to ask Hinata-chan for more!!


End file.
